Humanidad
by Strascream
Summary: Porque la humanidad no consiste en el material del que este hecho tu cuerpo…


Estaba seguro de no haber sentido nada cuando los aliados lo patearon sin piedad. Aunque sentía su sangre correr sin detenerse, no le prestó atención a la roja y vital sustancia hasta que esta tocó un pequeño objeto tirado en el suelo: la Cruz de Hierro.

Aun recordaba el día en la había recibido:

* * *

_Flashback_

**Max POV**

_Fue en el momento el que el Fuher puso la Cruz sobre su cuello y dijo "Max Montana lo asciendo de Capitán a Mayor" cuando realmente sintió que importaba en el Reich. Hasta ahora había sido la burla de muchos: bajo, gordo, poco atractivo y ojos dorados en vez de azules. Ahora no importaba._

"_De hecho" pensó Max con una sonrisa en la mente "quien me está dando la Cruz de Hierro no es rubio, alto ni de ojos azules". Observo al castaño, ojinegro, poco atractivo y bajo de Hitler._

_En mi nueva oficina recibí una visita. Era un soldado cualquiera. Me anunció lo siguiente:_

_-El Fuher lo espera en su despacho. Lo requiere inmediatamente.-después de decir eso se fue._

_Tomé mi uniforme militar y lo puse sobre mi traje blanco. Debía estar presentable._

_Unos minutos después me encontré frente al hombre más poderoso de Alemania: Adolf Hitler._

_-Siéntese, mayor Montana._

_Tomé asiento frente al escritorio al momento de ver que el Fuher sacaba unos documentos de un cajón. Tenía estampado en rojo "ALTO SECRETO"._

_-Lo que estoy a punto de revelar se ha mantenido solo a oídos de los cargos más importantes hombre del gobierno de esta nación. Y usted, mayor Montana se acaba de convertir en uno de esos.-dijo el líder nazi mientras abría el documento.-Verás, a mediados del 1800, un grupo de hombres se encaminaron por Inglaterra con la única intención de destruir a un monstruo: un vampiro. El hombre que lideraba a este grupo era…_

_-Abraham Van Hellsing. Médico holandés, varios rumores dicen que es el eterno enemigo del vampiro Drácula.-interrumpí. Eso normalmente me habría costado la cabeza, pero Hitler simplemente me sonrió._

_-Veo que has leído la novela de "Drácula" de Bram Stoker._

_-Mis padres me la leían._

_-Bueno, de seguro has oído lo que dicen los militares a mis espaldas: que soy un hombre supersticioso que ha llevado a cabo ritos paganos para ganarse el cargo de Fuher y que como pago aniquilaré todos los judíos sobre la tierra._

_Admití que había oído esos rumores, pero jamás los creí._

_-Bueno, pues esta vez he encontrado algo que si se podía ver y tocar. No un mito que la gente fingía creer, ni supuestos magos que fingían trucos de magia para ganarse un puesto en la corte de algún rey._

_Me mostró las imágenes de un cadáver en unas ruinas. No entendía porque habían tomado en cuenta un simple cadáver._

_-Este cuerpo tiene restos de un ADN que ha demostrado no ser humano, tampoco de ningún tipo de animal que el ser humano conozca. Lo probamos en algunos de nuestros prisioneros de guerra. Después de algún tiempo ellos mostraron algunas de las habilidades que presentaba Drácula en la novela. Así que terminamos dando por sentado que se habían convertido en vampiros._

_Viendo que el Fuher había finalizado su explicación, decidí preguntar:_

_-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo en esto?_

_-Decidimos probar el ADN en soldados. El experimento tuvo éxito. Tenemos una fuerza de 1000 vampiros a nuestra disposición, además de que al morder estos a humanos, se convierten en Ghouls, zombies esclavos a su disposición. Por lo tanto también contamos con una fuerza de apoyo de niveles astronómicos. Actualmente hay más de 30.000 Ghouls en el frente de batalla. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en poner toda está fuerza bajo tu mando._

_-¿El mío?_

_-Has dado óptimos resultados como capitán, así que creemos que podrás hacer más contando contigo a una fuerza de semi-inmortales._

_-¿Acaso ellos pueden morir?_

_-Bram Stoker no contaba ningún cuento. Todas las formas de asesinar a un vampiro están en ese libro. Pero volviendo al tema ¿Aceptarías el puesto que te estamos ofreciendo?_

_No me molesté en pensarlo. Mantuve la cabeza en alto y dije:_

_-Sí, mi Fuher._

_-Bien, entonces te transferiremos a otra oficina. Estarás siendo resguardado en todo momento por el capitán Hans Günsche, será algo así como tu guardaespaldas. Trabajarás con el Doktor, él se encarga de la conversión del batallón y del monitoreo de los soldados a través de unos chips que llevan en el cuerpo-._

_Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Fue en ese momento vi un jeep militar acercándose. Llevaba la esvástica nazi: compañeros.

Vi bajar al Doktor del jeep. El capitán también estaba allí, impasible como siempre.

El capitán me cargó en sus brazos y me depositó en el asiento trasero.

-¿A dónde lo llevamos?-pregunto el capitán.

El semblante serio del Doktor se partió en un segundo. El creía que el capitán era mudo.

-Me confió que si se encontraba en una situación como esta, lo llevara a mi laboratorio y lo sometiera a una operación especial.

El capitán quiso preguntar el significado (obviamente oculto) que el Doktor le daba a la palabra "especial" en ese contexto, pero, volviendo a su naturaleza de hombre callado, decidió no preguntar.

De todas formas pronto lo sabría, ya estaban cerca del zeppelín.

El capitán se mantuvo en la puerta del laboratorio del Doktor, oyendo únicamente los gritos del Mayor, acompañados por risas… también pertenecientes a la voz del Mayor.

**Max POV**

No me importaba en dolor que sentía mientras en Doktor me convertía en una máquina. Que mi corazón se volviese una batería, que por mis venas corriese petróleo, que mi cerebro fuese remplazado por un chip. Porque la humanidad no consiste en el material del que este hecho tu cuerpo…

**55 años después**

-¡La humanidad existe mientras exista la maldita voluntad de luchar!-aseguré mientras en humo se dispersaba, revelando la mitad de mi mecánico cuerpo destruido.

* * *

Viendo que no hay muchos fics del Mayor decidí hacer otro. Este belicista nazi se merece una buena cantidad de fics a mi parecer.

¿Y ustedes que es lo creen sobre eso?


End file.
